


Главный довод. RPF. Мини. G. Закончен.

by Edema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего лишь один всем известный арт и одно замечательное фото Роберта Дауни мл. и вот что из этого вышло:<br/>http://savepic.net/10004514.htm <br/>http://savepic.net/10023970.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главный довод. RPF. Мини. G. Закончен.

его потянутся за остывшим чаем и допить его залпом. А подпись — почувствовать как легкий холодок пробежал по всему телу и прогнал сон окончательно.

Дауни-младший был краток и вежлив, называл точное время и дату. 

Эванс не поверил своим глазам и прочел подпись вслух: Искренно ваш, Роберт. Актер. Музыкант. Исполнительный продюсер.

Крис знал, о чем будет говорить Дауни, но не представлял, какие доводы будет приводить, чтобы убедить его согласиться на эту роль.  
Комиксы… Крис поморщился. Опять комиксы. Кому это интересно? Фильмы для школьников и полоумных фанатов. Эванс легко мог представить этих задротов-очкариков, которые трясутся над подшивкой 63-го года с первым изданием Человека-паука или зеленого монстра Халка. Тощие создания с вечно всклокоченными волосами и горящими от восторга глазами.  
— Бред. Да никогда!  
Он давно мечтал сыграть в крутом блокбастере, от которого бы не только девицы не давали прохода в супермаркете, как после съемок в роли Джонни Шторма, но и самое крутое ток-шоу с Дэвидом Леттерманом предложило бы немыслимый гонорар за первое интервью.  
А тут снова: супергерой из комиксов «Марвел». Ни за что. Точка.

Тяжело вздохнув, Крис отбросил плед и встал. Он прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню и, не включая света, нащупал на столе еще прохладную бутылку «Эвиан».  
— Не спится, братишка? — Скотт Эванс, младший брат Криса, щелкнул выключателем.  
— Черт, Скотт, что ты тут делаешь? — от неожиданности Крис вздрогнул и пролил минералку себе на грудь.  
— Жрать охота, — Скотт заглянул через плечо брата, — пицца еще осталась?  
— Да, в холодильнике возьми. Тебе, кстати, завтра рано вставать. На студии не любят тех, кто опаздывает.  
— А ты почему шаришься тут ночью?  
— Не спится.  
— Случилось чего?  
Крис не любил говорить о проектах, о которых сам еще ничего не знал, но непонятное волнение брало верх, и он не смог промолчать.  
— Завтра иду на встречу.  
— Новая девчонка? — Скотт многозначительно подмигнул.  
— Если бы, — Крис сделал большой глоток и закашлялся.  
— Эй, потише! — Скотт похлопал его по спине, — сбавь обороты, а то и до встречи не дойдешь.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Криса:  
— Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты так волновался. Хорошее предложение?  
— Не уверен.  
— Ни хрена себе, — Скотт присвистнул, — ты шутишь, чувак? Ты знаешь, что тебе предложат фуфло, и волнуешься? Ты спятил?  
Крис пожал плечами, стараясь не смотреть на Скотта, который, зная его как себя самого, мог прочитать все по лицу.  
— Забей.  
— Не могу.  
— Просто откажись.  
— Не хочу.  
— Может объяснишь, что происходит?  
Крис резко поставил бутылку на стол и рванул из кухни, но младший брат всегда был проворнее и успел выставить вперед ногу. Крис споткнулся и ухватился за косяк двери, чтобы не свалиться.  
Скотт откусил большой кусок пиццы:  
— Влюбился ты, что ли?  
— Слушай, давай не сейчас.  
— А ну, колись!  
— Да иди ты к чертям собачьим, какая любовь?! — Крис пнул вытянутую ногу брата, и уже через секунду захлопнул за собой дверь в спальню.  
Скотт только пожал плечами и откусил кусок побольше.

Крис точно знал, что его так беспокоило в предстоящей встрече. Слава об экстравагантности Роберта Дауни-младшего бежала впереди него уже много лет. И даже теперь, когда с наркотиками и бурной ночной жизнью было покончено, а истории с арестами за неадекватные выходки стали забываться, Роберт все равно умудрялся эпатировать публику неожиданными поступками. Чего только стоило его недавнее интервью солидному изданию, когда Дауни уселся на пол по-турецки прямо в зале роскошного ресторана, где проходила встреча, демонстрируя свою свободу и раскованность.  
Этой его фирменной раскованности и колких шуточек Крис Эванс боялся больше всего. Он не знал, как реагировать на его внезапные всплески вселенской любви и обожания к собеседнику. Роберт запросто, без всякого стеснения мог обнять и расцеловать понравившегося ему человека. И неважно, мужчина или женщина были перед ним в эту минуту.

Подумаешь, дружеские объятия.

Но вся проблема состояла в том, что Дауни в порыве обуревающих его нежных чувств, так свойственных актерской природе, чаще всего обнимал именно партнеров - мужчин и все СМИ на следующий день пестрели снимками. Это привлекало внимание, повышало рейтинги, неизменно успешно влияло на кассовые сборы, но Крис боялся всей этой шумихи как огня.

Отказаться? 

Но отказаться было невозможно. Актер, снискавший славу дебошира и обаятельного хулигана, обладатель нескольких «Золотых глобусов», «Эмми», дважды номинированный на премию «Оскар», сопродюсер солидной кинокомпании — Роберт Дауни-младший не привык отступать. Просьба о встрече была третьей по счету за последние дни, и проигнорировать такую настойчивость Эванс не мог.  
Не вставая с постели, он протянул руку к раскрытому ноутбуку и нажал кнопку «Ввод».

Роберт.

Карие глаза смотрели внимательно, а в уголках губ затаилась соблазнительная улыбка. Об этой магической улыбке, тихом бархатном голосе, который завораживал собеседника, и неподдельном обаянии Дауни-младшего Крис читал почти в каждом интервью его коллег.

«Когда он входит в комнату — кислород — его собственность!»

Эту фразу Эванс знал наизусть и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что чем больше смотрит на Роберта, тем меньше воздуха остается в его легких.

Он сел на край кровати, нашел в настройках режим «Слайд-шоу» и запустил просмотр.

Роберт, Роберт, Роберт... Фотографии на экране медленно вспыхивали и гасли, растворяясь в ночи.

Вот он в своей лучшей роли мистера Шерлока Холмса, а вот, дразня папарацци, высовывает язык, корчит немыслимые рожи — пересохшие губы Криса невольно тронула улыбка — А на этом снимке Дауни-младший серьезен и задумчив. А здесь по-настоящему грустит. И снова смеется и дурачится, позируя для селфи с фанатами.

На следующей фотографии, отснятой для журнала «Эмпайр» Крис зависал всякий раз, как восторженная фанатка. Взгляд его невольно замирал и останавливался. 

Непредсказуемый, стильный и кружащий голову своей сексуальностью Роберт Дауни, сдвинув элегантную шляпу на лоб, пряча под ней свои невозможные глаза, соблазнительно улыбался, прикусив зубами кончик мизинца.

На всех других фотографиях его губы, сжатые в узкую полоску надменно улыбались, демонстрируя свое превосходство, а на этой… 

Приоткрытые, ярко очерченные, чуть влажные: манили и обещали, и Крис ловил себя на мысли, что хочет потянуться к ним и провести большим пальцем, чтобы почувствовать их упругость и тепло.

Он оттолкнулся от стола рукой и упал навзничь, закрыв лицо подушкой.

Спать.

***

Роберт появился внезапно. Он просто шлепнулся на стул напротив и сразу взял инициативу в свои руки. Он открыто и счастливо улыбался Крису, похлопывал его по руке, махал официанту, выкрикивая свой заказ на двойной «Эспрессо», и при этом умудрялся кивать знакомым, не сводя с Эванса восхищенного взгляда.  
— Ты потрясающе выглядишь! Только что из отпуска? Багамы или Гоа? — Роберт сыпал вопросами, а его горячая рука все еще продолжала лежать поверх ладони Криса.  
И Эванс начал задыхаться:  
— Нет. То есть да! Две недели на Нью-Провиденс - и как будто родился заново!  
— Ну вот видишь, самое время задуматься о новом проекте! — Роберт откинулся в плетеном кресле и закурил.  
Крис хватал ртом воздух, хотя на открытой террасе кафе отеля «Хилтон» его было предостаточно.  
— Почему ты ничего не заказываешь? — Дауни заговорил, понижая голос до шепота, словно делился секретами Уолл-стрит, а не ресторанным меню, — тут пекут изумительные пончики и подают самое вкусное в Нью-Йорке мороженое.

Крис от этой близости, горячего дыхания Роберта, запаха его сигарет, перемешанного с терпким дорогим парфюмом, которые переплелись в немыслимый коктейль соблазна, потерялся совсем.

— Пончики «Донатс»! — Роберт удовлетворенно улыбнулся, — я сразу понял, что тебе сейчас необходимо.  
И он подал знак официанту:  
— И порцию вашего изумительного фруктового пломбира на палочке, — Дауни-младший улыбнулся своей обворожительной улыбкой, — с самого детства люблю пломбир на палочке, а ты?  
Крис только и смог, что кивнуть, а Роберт, не давая ему и секунды на передышку, пошел в наступление :  
— Ты просто должен мне поверить. У меня нюх на такие вещи. Эта роль – твоя. Она написана под тебя и принесет тебе не только славу, но и немалые дивиденды. Крутой блокбастер, спецэффекты, компьютерная графика, сногсшибательный актерский каст, который тебе и не снился. Контракт сразу на пять лет, на участие не менее чем в пяти сериях франшизы. Каждый год по роли. Гонорар внушительный. Ты ничего не теряешь.  
— Но комиксы! — неподдельный ужас проявился на лице Криса.  
— Что - комиксы? — не понял Роберт.  
Эванс взял горячий пончик, который услужливый официант принес, как нельзя кстати, чтобы хоть как-то угодить Роберту.

— Это же «Марвелl»! — рука Криса со сладким десертом зависла над столом.  
— Что - «Марвел»? — снова не понял Роберт, рассматривая свою порцию заказанного пломбира на палочке так, словно видел его впервые.  
Крис занервничал и зачастил, как плохо работающий мотор старого «Форда»:  
— Марвел. Комиксы. Супергерои. Кому нужны все эти зеленые человечки и летающие пауки? Это же смотрят только ученики младшей школы! О каком касте ты говоришь?

Роберт потянулся вперед и нежно обхватил верхушку пломбира ртом, затем зажмурился и, как пятилетний мальчишка, поелозил сливочной прохладой по губам. Запредельное счастье отразилось на его лице.

— Ты ошибаешься, студия «Марвел» заключала солидный контракт с «Уолт Дисней Компани». Они планируют в ближайшие пять лет заполонить все экраны своими персонажами и, поверь, это будет совсем не детское кино двенадцать плюс.  
Роберт еще раз проделал этот трюк губами и, облизывая их, жмурился, как мартовский кот. Он наклонился к Крису ближе:  
— Пойми, Джосс Уидон - отличный режиссер. Он умеет строить сюжетные линии, умеет ставить актерские задачи и, главное, слышать актеров. Да и просто умеет работать со звездами.

— Вот! Со звездами! — глазурь, которой был покрыт пончик, начала таять и стекать по руке Криса, но он не замечал, что липкая масса пачкает пальцы. — Это точно не мое!

Роберт проследил взглядом за стекающей капелькой карамельной глазури, и взгляд его стал грустным.  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты боишься?  
— Я просто не справлюсь!  
— Глупости!

Роберт, больше не в силах смотреть, как скукоживается в сильных руках Эванса нежная булочка, вытянул руку, аккуратным движением протолкнул свой пломбир в ароматное кольцо пончика и потянул его к себе:  
— Я! Буду с тобой!

Движение было коротким и плавным. От неожиданности Крис выпустил сладкий десерт из рук и завороженно посмотрел на Дауни. Тот снял несчастный пончик с ледяного мороженого и аккуратно лизнул тающую глазурь:  
— У нас будет отличный тандем, — Роберт снова с восхищением посмотрел на Криса, — обещаю тебе.

Крис так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом. А Роберт как ни в чем не бывало кивнул в сторону его застывшей ладони:  
— Руку дай!  
Крис удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Ну, глазурь же течет! — Роберт недовольно сверкнул на него глазами, и Эванс, как провинившийся школьник, протянул ему руку.

Дауни широко лизнул ладонь Криса и вдруг обхватил влажными губами его указательный палец. Ресторан куда-то поплыл, вселенная опрокинулась, и Эванс почувствовал, что теряет сознание, погружаясь в восхитительную, горячую бархатистость рта Роберта Дауни-младшего.

Они целовались как сумасшедшие на крыше роскошного пентхауса отеля «Хилтон» до тех пор, пока Эванса не начало тащить куда-то в бездну, крутить в немыслимом водовороте наслаждения, которое начало выталкиваться из него горячим, бешеным удовольствием, прошив от макушки до самых пяток.

Крис застонал, сладко и протяжно, резко сел в постели, но тут же снова ткнулся лицом в подушку, содрогаясь от бешеной волны удовольствия, которая прокатилась по всему телу.

— Да-а-а-ах… — жалобный еле слышный стон сорвался с его искусанных губ.

***

Стрелка на часах шагнула к отметке «девять». До назначенной встречи оставалось всего три часа.


End file.
